


会长的黄金周

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 假设英智本人也在玩《偶像梦幻祭》这个游戏……





	会长的黄金周

**Author's Note:**

> 国庆活动作。本篇为腐向，涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。包含游戏台词。

天祥院英智被青梅竹马的好友莲巳敬人结结实实地绑在了病床上。此时此刻，他虽然身体动弹不得，但是意识清醒，而且非常兴奋。

“敬人，快放开我，”天祥院英智急切地说道，“我现在是一刻也不能停下来……”他的脸上呈现着不自然的潮红——可能是因为情绪激动，又或者是因为还在发烧的缘故。

作为回应，莲巳敬人把绳子更用力地捆紧了一些。“英智，你上次答应过我的……你难道忘记了吗？”架在莲巳敬人鼻梁上的厚底近视眼镜反射着凌厉的光——看不清他的表情。

“是……不要再继续伤害那些普通的学生了吗？”天祥院英智似乎是思考了一会儿，随即得出了自认为非常正确的答案。“是指纺的事？对于他……我感到很抱歉。还有零、奏汰、宗、夏目和雷欧的事情吗？对于他们，我感到非常遗憾……”

“不是这个……”

“敬人，在朕的王道之上……牺牲本应在所难免……”

“不是这个！”莲巳敬人突然大怒——这是天祥院英智也从未见到过的表情。

“敬人？”天祥院英智感到不解的同时，也对他青梅竹马的友人不满着。

“你知道的，”莲巳敬人用冰冷的口吻说道，“你知道我想要说什么……”

“唉……”天祥院英智显得有些无奈。“敬人，你知道我会怎么做的……我在这件事上，绝对不会有任何的让步！”

莲巳敬人感到全身冰冷。但是他的脑内的神经却已经烫得快要全烧断了。他稍稍后退几步。映入他的那对镜框内的，是长期以来被病弱的天祥院英智所霸占的，几乎已经成为他个人卧室的私人病房。从某一天开始——似乎是天祥院英智开始观看某个明星的电视节目后不久，莲巳敬人总是看到天祥院家族的仆人们陆陆续续地来到医院。他们每一个人都无一例外地抱着某个明星的周边产品。莲巳敬人看到病床上的枕套、被单和床单从单调的白色换成了印有某个明星外表的低级趣味产品。他看到书柜里塞满了杂志和写真集，甚至还有同人本子。他看到书桌上摆满了各种造型的手办。他看到某个明星的等身立牌也被搬进了病房里。而在不久之后，这个明星的等身手办也被搬了进来。最后，他终于在他青梅竹马的好友的背上，看到他已经在他所不知道的某个时间里，在背部纹上了这个明星的半身像。他眼前的这个房间，好像在不知不觉之中已经成为了魔界与人界相互重叠的异空间。而他所认识的青梅竹马——天祥院英智，也正在成为一个披着名为“天祥院英智”的外皮的人形魔物。

“敬人，”天祥院英智说道，“把绳子松开。”

莲巳敬人毫无动作表示。

“英智……”莲巳敬人一边冷冷地说着，一边把青梅竹马的手机从床头柜上拿起来。那个只属于天祥院英智的，造价异常高昂的手机，却悬挂着一堆不符合天祥院家族的手机挂饰——而且它们全部都是关于某个明星的周边产品。莲巳敬人露出一副嫌恶又无奈的表情——每当拿起这只花里胡哨的手机的时候，就像是在举起一只杠铃一般——无比沉重。他了解这个手机的主人，也了解这部手机。他熟练地打开它，然后轻易地找到那个……

“《偶像梦幻祭》……”莲巳敬人严厉的目光从手机屏幕转向了被绑在病床上的天祥院英智。紧接着，手机突然震动起来。某个明星的声音从音箱中飘了出来，然后强硬地撞进莲巳敬人脆弱的耳蜗里。

“Amazing！向宇宙播散爱的光辉~☆”

“请让我看到你们爱与希望的笑容！”

“哦哟，我来帮忙吧……☆”

“呐呐，走过路过不要错过~☆”

“头发，扎起来了~☆”

“就像这个样子款待了王子~☆”

这是天祥院英智从某一个时刻起，所使用的手机铃声——这是日日树涉的语音合集。

“敬人~♪”天祥院英智躺在床上，歪着头睁大了眼睛，露出非常无辜的表情看着他。

莲巳敬人重重地按下屏幕上的“接听”按键。他几乎是使用了要把这个手机屏幕按碎一般难以置信的力量。他捏着手机放在耳朵旁边，不耐烦地等待着对方的声音。他记得他刚才看过那块不断震动的屏幕——在这上面显示的是陌生号码。

“您好，请问是沈总吗？”

莲巳敬人直接挂断了。

天祥院英智笑得都没办法呼吸了。“好……好痛苦……”

莲巳敬人搬来一张凳子。他安安静静地坐在天祥院英智的病床旁边，过了许久，才勉强挤出一句话来。“不要再搞坏自己的身体了，英智，”莲巳敬人说道，“请再多为身边的人考虑一下吧……”

天祥院英智叹了一口气。他稍稍地转动头，看到窗外的天空已经呈现出温暖的橙色——是黄昏的时候了。“没想到被你绑了一整天呢……啊啊，四肢感觉就要废了一样……”

“这我认为并不会，”莲巳敬人打断了他，并说道，“相反，我认为这样会使得你的脑子更加清醒一些。”

“敬人，我溢出的AP和LP都已经变成汪洋大海了，”天祥院英智用奇特的比喻方式说着话语，“敬人~敬人……敬人？”

莲巳敬人在手机里找到了那个游戏。他打开它。接下来是一串莫名其妙的英文——这个游戏便开始了。

莲巳敬人看到了熟悉的人物和熟悉的场景。他听到了熟悉的声音。

“Amazing！~☆”

莲巳敬人看到游戏的界面里，呈现的是穿着王子戏服的日日树涉和某个花园的场景。“花了多少？”他问道。

“五六万，”天祥院英智轻松地说道，“想不到我的运气还是比较差的……”

莲巳敬人的眼镜稍稍滑下去了一点点。

“《偶像梦幻祭》——很棒的游戏吧？”天祥院英智露出一副超级开心的表情。

莲巳敬人认为天祥院英智只是在享受着“摸摸乐”——对日日树涉不停地摸啊摸啊摸的感觉。在这之中，可能包含了强制性的、冷酷的、机械性的爱意——他大概喜欢这样“掌控”的感觉。

莲巳敬人好像突然想到了什么。他问道：“在我找到你之前……你一直都在房间里玩游戏吗？”

“是啊，”天祥院英智回答他说，“之前，我一直都都在试着把池子里的‘解放之力’全都捞上来……结果发现果然还是不行呢……”天祥院英智看上去有些遗憾。“不过没关系，反正我有的是钱。只要有时间的话，绝对能全部拿到手的。”

“你为什么不找人代肝？”

“我怎么会允许其他人来触碰我的涉呢？”

“所以你最近才不断地出入抢救室……”

“嗯嗯~♪”

莲巳敬人的眼镜滑落在地上——摔碎了。他似乎在犹豫着什么。“英智，你游戏玩得太多了……我想你可能已经不仅仅是不在乎自己的身体了……”

“你在说什么，敬人？”

“我今天早上就开始察觉到了，直到现在我才能确认……我想你可能连虚拟和现实也无法区分了……”

“在敬人眼里的我和在敬人面前的我……敬人能区分开来吗？~♪”

“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？你一个月前就对我说了……你明明超级期待这一天的……”

“敬人，你在说什么？我不太明白你的意思。”

“你好几天晚上都没有睡着……即使睡着了也笑醒了，笑缺氧了……”

“你穿特攻服的那次？还是说有关于涉的活动的事？”

“不是……结果我看到你的时候，你只是窝在病房里对着手机点、点、点……”

“这个游戏本来就只需要玩家点、点、点就可以了——很轻松，很休闲，只要花点钱就可以了——不觉得很适合我吗？”

莲巳敬人没有拿出备用的眼镜。

“你忘了今天……你要和日日树涉约会的事情吗？去游乐场、去马戏团、去商业街、去海边，还要去宾馆？”

天祥院英智感到天旋地转。

“唉？”

“你还希望能多拍几张亲密的照片……你还希望能再多刺激一下逆先夏目……”

天祥院英智感到浑身发冷。

“什……么……”

天祥院英智晕了过去。

“医生！——”莲巳敬人冲出房门。但是很快他意识到了自己在做什么，又调头回来按响了病床前的按钮。

天祥院英智已经生命垂危了。

在晚上的时候，莲巳敬人在医院里等到了带着一大束玫瑰前来探病的日日树涉。只是可惜，天祥院英智还在抢救的过程中——他暂时无法出来见涉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
